Caught
by Zoinks81
Summary: In a house of 13 people it was bound to happen. This is a short story dealing with funny outcome of Lincoln Loud, as one of his sisters catches him "handling his business" Note: There are no graphic sex scenes and this is not an incest story. Just a funny tale about a kid getting busted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first published Loud House fanfiction. I got one that is taking longer then I had expected and hope to post that soon. This story here came to mind when I was looking at different Loud House stories and fan art and saw a butt load of incest stuff. Not my thing so I will not judge. But that got my warped little mind thinking that in a house with that many people and that little privacy, well there had to be some awkward moments when someone got caught practicing the art of self love. From there the story pretty much wrote it self. I do apologize for the length, it was supposed to be a quick short story but got turned into a four chapter long masturbation joke. Also I did the best I could in trying to capture the voices of the characters in their dialogue, but I may have not gotten that right. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I went through a few times but I am sure I missed a few things. Ok now get reading and I will see you at the end with one final note.

* * *

Caught Part 1: Ahhh My Eyes!

* * *

Leni Loud walked through the house singing to herself. It was a song that she heard her parents play in the car one day when they all went to the mall. Luna would later tell her that the song was a one hit wonder from the nineties by a band called the Divinyls. Leni remembered how most of her siblings had all laughed upon hearing the lyrics. As usual, Leni was lost and did not understand what was so funny. She would often ask when ever they caught her singing it to herself but everyone would then get a panicked look on their face tell her to go ask their mom or dad. Her parents never got around to telling her either, always getting called away to answer a phone that Leni could never hear ring. Still, the song had managed to wedge itself into her brain, finding more than enough room, and get stuck there among the occasion thoughts of fashion, boys, and smoothies.

"I don't want anybody else." Leni sang to herself as she walked up the stairs of the two story home. "When I think about you, I touch myself."

Leni held a stack of freshly folded shirts she had just washed in the basement. All were orange and belonged to her little brother Lincoln. She did not mind doing his laundry as she loved her little Linky and was always willing to something nice for him. He was such a nice and innocent boy, always going out of his way to please his sisters. She often felt bad that the rest of the sisters did not do more to help him out, always asking for his help with their problems yet never returning the favor without making a big deal about it. Lincoln tried so hard to keep the peace between all the girls and help them with what ever they needed. He almost never got time to himself or the chance to get the things he wanted. This made her sad.

"Ohhh, I don't want anybody else." Leni sang to herself.

When Lucy Loud had turned five, the Loud parents had decided to move her into her older sister Lynn's room. Lynn and Lincoln had shared a room up to that point. Lynn Sr. had thought it was time Lincoln had his own room, being the only other male in the house dominated by females. They converted the up stairs linen closet into a small bedroom for the only son. It had a lock and a key so he could have privacy from time to time, enjoying it up until he lost the key a few years ago. Then and the privacy was gone, lost much like the key to his now useless lock. From that point on the sisters would walk into his room whenever they felt like it. It had made Lincoln a mast quick change artist, learning that changing clothes too slowly in his room could make for a very awkward moment.

"Oh no." Leni sang as she entered the room of her little brother.

Leni paused as she saw her little brother sitting on his bed, an intense and strained look on his face. In one hand was a magazine, his other hand was moving in an up and down motion much too fast for her to see what he was doing. Over to the side of his bed where his jeans, crumpled on the bedroom floor. It did not take long, merely a fraction of second, before the older ditzy sister realized what her eyes were seeing.

"Linky!" Leni yelled in a panicked and horrified tone.

"Leni!" Lincoln screamed the shriek of his sister now gaining his attention. He was shocked by her sudden appearance. He stopped what he was doing had glanced down, his eyes grew as he realized with fright what his sister was now thinking.

Leni dropped the freshly folded shirts and ran from the room in horror, bumping into the walls and nearly taking a terrible tumble down the stairs before finally making it to room she shared with her older sister Lori.

"Leni it's not what you think." Lincoln had tried to yell after his sister. His face was beet red with embarrassment. He had gotten caught at the wrong moment. His privacy once again invaded.

Leni slammed the door behind her and fell to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She hugged herself and starred off into space, she had just seen her brother doing something that she desperately wished she had not seen. The image would not leave her mind, burned there to mentally mock and torment her whenever she shut her eyes.

Lori lay on her bed, belly down with her left leg up and twirling about in the air. Sprawled out before her was a magazine, Lori licked a finger with her tongue and slowly turned a page. She tilted her head to give her sister a look of annoyance for disturbing her peace. Lori noticed the look on her sisters face. Her eyes like wide white saucers that looked out over a vast desert of daydreams and lost thoughts. Her lower lip trembled and shook like a frightened four-year old who had just been to a birthday party with mime act.

"What's wrong Leni?" Lori asked, a bit worried about the well being of her sister.

"L-L-Linky." Leni managed to stammer out.

"What happened?" Lori's voice now filling with concern.

"I saw little Linky."

"What about Lincoln?" Lori was getting confused with each passing second by her sisters failed attempts to make complete sentences.

Leni finally tore herself away from the mental image that hung before her eyes, haunting and mocking her. She looked to her sister. "No." She whispered. "I. Saw. Little. Linky." Leni tried desperately to make her sister understand what she had meant.

Lori suddenly understood. She smiled at her sister and knelt beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her in close. Lori stroked her hair and did her best to comfort her. She was not the first one to walk in on her brother naked. In a house with thirteen people, privacy became a rare treat that one was lucky to receive. Lori assumed that everyone had seen each other naked by this point, while it was still a bit awkward, it was certainly nothing to that ashamed off. Accidents happened.

"Leni we have all walked in on each changing at some point." Lori said. "Sure its a little embarrassing, but it's nothing to get too worked up over."

Leni turned to her sister again, a stern look fell upon her face. "He was touching himself." She said, each word drained the energy from her voice so that by the end it was a low soft whisper.

A cold chill worked it's way up Lori's spine. She removed her arm from Leni, suddenly feeling the need to hug and comfort herself. Her little brother was masturbating? A disgusted look fell upon her face as the thought of her little brother playing pocket pool began to sink in. Then she began to wonder if he even understood what sex was. Had he ever had the talk with their parents? Did this mean he was thinking of taking his "secret" relationship with Ronnie Anne to whole new level? That would certainly complicate things with her and her precious boo boo bear. Bobby was super protective of Ronnie Anne, almost dumping her when he found out that Lincoln had insulted Ronnie Anne. What would he do if he found out that her littler brother had deflowered his little sister? Her mind was racing with so many bad thoughts and images that she had closed her eyes and tried to regain her composer before she began to hyperventilate.

"Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?" Lori asked, hoping against hope that Leni had made a terrible mistake.

"Linky was on his bed with a dirty magazine and his pants off." Leni's voice sounding both disturbed and frustrated that her sister did not believe her. "He was shaking his hand like this." Leni made a motion like she was getting ready to throw dice on a craps table.

"Please stop doing that"

"I know it's like totes gross right?"

Lori frowned as she thought about how bad her little brother must have been feeling. Lord knows this was not the first time one of the siblings had walked in on another while in the lustful labors of self-satisfaction. She had, herself, been busted a number of times, despite having a lock on her door. Lori remembered the first time, wanting to die from embarrassment after Luna had caught her in a very awkward position, literally.

"Gather the rest of the older sisters, we need to have an emergency meeting." Lori said.

* * *

Well there you have it folks. I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the first part. Please let me know what you liked and what you hated. Now the whole story is actually completed, I am just spacing it out. Next part drops in a week. I am hoping to make that a regular thing with my long stories, weekly updates. And I do not start to publish my work until I am in the final phase of editing the whole damned thing, so that should not be a hard goal to accomplish. So I will see you next week. Same fap time, same fap channel ... and I am going to hell for that joke.


	2. Caught Part 2

This is just another authors note. You don't need to read this if you don't want to, it's ok to skip ahead.

So wow, I know alot of people say this but I did not expect this many people to read or like this story. I am glad the majority of you seem to enjoy the story, it means alot to have people like your stuff. Although now I feel the pressure and hope I can do both you and the story justice. So before we get started I wanna address a few peoples reviews ...

KRUSA1 - That one shot would be funny as hell, but I would be afraid to write it. I don't want to deal with this kind of stuff too much or I could end up labeled as the masturbation guy lol.

SomeDude - Where were you when I was writing this? With those ideas I could have milked this thing for a lot longer. Sorry about the dirty pun, I promise that was an accident and not me trying to do an Luan impression.

Omega Ultra - I agree I should have had Lincoln try harder to explain himself. I just didn't think of it at the time. I kind of felt his embarrassment kept him from going after Leni, and he figured she would forget the next time she saw something shiny. And thanks for the high marks, that means alot coming from such a talented writer.

cabgrant - Shhhhh, don't pull on the plot holes or the whole thing could unravel lol

And now I want to again thank you all for reading. Here is the second part. I will see you after the show.

* * *

Caught Part 2: Can't _Beat_ This Meeting. HAHAHA! Get It?

Lori and Leni had left the safe haven that was their bedroom and went in search of the rest of the older sisters. Feeling that this meeting would be much too adult for the younger girls, they opted to keep Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa out of the meeting. Although Lori thought that Lisa could actually handle the subject matter, she knew the tiny genius would just figure out a way to use it as a test of some kind. That would only make things worse. After tracking down the rest of the older sisters they all met back in Lori and Leni's room.

"What's this all about dudes?" Luna asked.

Lori had instructed Leni to not mention anything to Luna and Luan when she was sent to retrieve them. She had also kept the details from Lynn when she found her in the backyard kicking the crap out of a punching bag. Lori felt it was better to keep everyone in the dark on the subject until they were safely out of ear shot of all the younger girls. Lincoln was going to be embarrassed enough knowing that his older sisters all knew that he was taking trips to the spank bank.

"Yeah, and why are the younger kids not here?" Lynn asked.

Lori had actually debated on whether to include Lynn in on the meeting. She was still a bit immature at times and just started to really show more interest in boys beyond a simple crush. She only finally decided when Leni had told her that Luna once caught Lynn in the act as well. There was no meeting at the time since Luna had talked with her and made Lynn promise to only do that when Lucy was not in room.

"Yeah and where is Lincoln?" Luan added.

"Look." Lori said. "This is about something the younger girls are not old enough to understand."

"And it's about Linky." Leni added.

The other girls shared puzzled and concerned looks as their minds ran through the various numbers of things Lincoln had done or could have done, to invoke a secret meeting with just the older girls. Their over protective nature made them begin to wonder if there had been something wrong with their little brother. Had he been sick? They couldn't remember seeing him act out of the ordinary lately. And their parents would surely not keep them in the dark if there was something really wrong with their little brother.

"Is he ok?" Luna quickly asked, a look of concern on her face.

"He's fine. He just ... " Lori's voice trailed off. She did not want to say it out loud, she had thought the word a number of times since Leni had told her. The image had flashed in her head more times than she cared to count. She took a deep breath and decided to just let it out. "Leni caught Lincoln masturbating." Lori said as fast as she could.

Leni let out a small barely audible squeak, like a tiny mouse, when she had heard the word her sister had wanted to avoid saying out loud.

The looks on the other girls faces was like a rainbow of emotion. First there was the confusion as they all tried to understand what Lori had just told them. That was followed by a surprised look, that quickly shifted in to a look of shock. The emotional roller coaster finally screeched to a halt at a look of concern as they realized their little brother may have just been traumatized by getting caught in the act by one of his sisters. It was different with them. They were sisters, they all knew they did it, and it often happened enough times that they thought of making a punch card. The tenth time they could earn a free ice cream or six-pack of batteries. Sisters choice. With Lincoln, it was different. He was still a little boy, the key word there being boy. Somehow he continued to hold onto a sliver of his child like innocence, which grew smaller every day he got older. Having one of his sisters walk in on my while taking Rosie palm out on a hot date could traumatize him. He was always so concerned with how they looked to him. Now he could have been locked away in his room thinking his sisters saw him as some kind of dirty pervert or something.

"Are- Are we going to talk with him about it?" Luna asked. "I mean does he even know about sex and stuff?"

"He seems to have pretty good **_Grip_** on it." HAHAHA. Get it?" Luan joked. The smile quickly left her face as the thought of her little brother playing with himself crossed her mind. "Ewww, I think I just grossed myself out."

"Yeah thanks for painting that picture dude." Luna said.

Lori shook the mental image planted there by Luan and tried to gain control of the meeting again. The last thing she needed was this turning into an open mic night for Luan to try out masturbation jokes. They needed to figure out a plan and go talk to their little spanker ... she meant brother.

"Look I don't know if dad had the talk with him or not. But even if he did, we should at least try to clear some things up. We all know how dads talks are." Lori said.

Every sister in the room shuddered at the thought of their fathers infamous sex talks. He was often so nervous about having to try to explain the mechanics of how it all worked he would turn to visual aids, those being whatever dolls were with in reach at the time. Many of them had put away their princess and barbie toys after that day, never being able to look at them the same way again. And of course they were often left with more questions coming out of the talk then they had going in. After Luan they all decided to try to explain the birds and bees to their siblings themselves. Lynn was unlucky enough to not know about the pack in time, and ended up getting the talk from her father. The rest of the girls did the best they could to help her through afterwards. Ice cream helped a lot.

"So what do we do then?" Lynn asked. "I mean what do we talk about?"

"Well." Lori paused to think for a second, doing her best to formulate a plan of action. "I guess we should first find out if dad did have the talk with him or not." Another collective shudder throughout the room. "Then find out what he knows himself."

"And make sure he understands that what he was doing was nothing to be ashamed of." Luna added.

"Yeah tell him that he won't get a **S _panking_** , he can do that himself." HAHAHA. Oh I did it again." Luan winced.

"LUAN!" The other girls yelled, tossing pillows and various cloths from the floor at her.

"May I make a suggestion?" A small monotone voice said from a dark corner in the room.

All the sisters jumped, their hearts nearly escaping their chests. Lori looked to the corner, her face filled with panic as she noticed Lucy had been in the room with them. Her pitch black hair fell beyond her eyes, revealing only the pale white skin of the lower part of her face. Her expression was blank as always, making it hard for Lori to get a read on her.

"Lucy?" Lori said with surprise.

"You didn't notice me walk in again did you?" Lucy said.

The sisters all shook their heads no. A small smile crept across the emotionless face of the little goth girl. Her skills of stealth could have made even a ninja or vampire jealous.

"Lucy what is the rule about coming into my room uninvited?" Lori told her.

"The rules of this mortal realm mean little to me."

Lori was not sure if she should have been more upset or frightened by the answer. The small amount pee that left her bladder made her lean towards fear.

"As I was saying. May I make a suggestion?" Lucy said.

The girls all nodded. Slightly afraid of what would happen if they declined.

"We should tell Lincoln that we will no longer barge into his room. Ensuring him more privacy so things like this do not happen again." She told them.

All the older girls exchanged glances as they realized they did in fact just walk into his room as if they owned the place. It was not too much for their only brother to want a little privacy from time to time. And with Leni catching him with hog in hand, they feared she may have scarred him into never doing it again. As much as the thought disturbed them, it was a totally natural act, and they all did it themselves. They hated the thought of making Lincoln feel like he could not be a normal boy.

"Good call dude." Luna added.

"One more thing." Lucy said. "The other girls are all listening."

"WHAT!" Lori yelled.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked that, and that it lived up to the first part. We are now at the half way point. So I had alot of fun writing Luan in this part, and struggled not to just let her run wild with the jokes. Sorry if the characters at all seem out of character, that has always been a battle for me as I tend to bend them a bit to fit into the confines of my stories. You may notice that a bit more in the last two parts as from there the story ran away from me and took on a life of its own. Hope you all stick around for the rest of fun. See ya soon readers.


	3. Caught Part 3

Well hey there gang. It has been a week and it is now time to post part 3 of Caught. I have been pretty busy posting other stories, if you are interested go and check them out.

Oh and it should really go without saying, but I will say it anyways. I do not own any of the characters in The Loud House, all characters are the poperty of Nickelodeon and created by Chris Savino ... and to be honest if they ever saw this they would want me no where near their characters.

* * *

Caught Part 3: The Meeting Comes To A Climax

Lucy told Lori that Lana was hiding in the vents and that Lola was at the door with one of her microphones stuck under the door. She then told her how Lisa was using the camera's she had planted in all the rooms to spy on them.

"They are for research and security purposes only, I assure you." Lisa said through an intercom.

"Then why are you watching us now? And why do you have an intercom?" Lori said.

"Dang it." Was all the child prodigy could say.

"Everyone in the room. NOW. " Lori commanded, her face beet red. She felt like her whole face could have been on fire, she was so hot with anger. She wanted to yell at them for eavesdropping but was far too concerned with what they had heard. She was now going to have to explain sex to her younger sisters, as well had to figure out how to explain what Lincoln was doing. Lori suddenly wished she was old enough to drink.

The rest of the sisters all entered Lori's room. Lola looked embarrassed to have been caught, as did Lana. Lucy and Lisa appeared to care less, both sharing an emotionless expression. Her father often made jokes about how those two would make wonderful poker players. Lori could now see it, as neither one had a tell or twitch that could reveal what they were feeling.

Lori paced back and forth in her room, quickly glancing sideways towards the four youngest Loud's now and then. She was not sure how to talk to them about sex, let alone what Leni caught Lincoln doing in his room. She was starting to understand her fathers difficulty in giving a proper sex talk to his children. She hated the idea of tainting even a bit of their innocence. She wanted them to remain kids forever, not wishing to shatter that portrait of youth before it's time. Lori sighed and decided to get on with it.

"First off how much do you know?" She asked.

The younger girls all exchanged curious glances with each other. Lola, Lana, and Lucy all turned to Lisa, feeling she would do best in representing them in this situation.

"I would assume you mean sexual intercourse in this situation and not the current chain of events that led you hold this secret meeting." Lisa asked.

"Yes we will start with sex." Lori said. She first looked to the twins, concerned about what facts they knew, dreading the conversation that would follow.

"I live in a room with a lot of animals." Lana said.

"And in a house with Lisa." Lola quickly added.

"We know what sex is." They both finally said in unison.

Lori cocked an eyebrow in Lisa's direction. She was both frightened and relieved to know that Lisa had explained things to them. She was, however, a little curious as to how much Lisa knew, and what she told them.

"Suspend your unwarranted fears, I did little more than explain the biology behind the act of mating and it's purposes in society. I avoided the graphic detail's and instructed them to inquire with you when the day comes that they will want a more emotional explanation." Lisa said. "In layman's terms, I only told them where babies come from."

For some odd reason that actually lifted Lori's spirits, making her feel a little better. A twinge of guilt tugged at her as she felt a little ashamed of needing the help of her four year old sister to explain sex to her other younger girls.

"Dude where did you learn it from?" Luna asked.

"I received my education with a wide variety of text books and through the internet." Lisa told her, adjusting her glasses.

All the older girls whipped their heads around, a look of pure terror on their faces after Lisa had mentioned the internet. The same thought bubbled to the surface of their minds, rising like some dark sea creature sent to remove their hearts. They could not stand the thought of Lisa seeing _**those**_ kinds of videos and images online. Each one of them were fully aware of the twisted and disturbing things that lurked online. A few of them had them book marked on their laptops.

"By the internet I mean of course scientific and medical research sites and not the pornographic sties you all appear to be thinking of." Lisa quickly added.

There was a collective sigh of relief that escaped each one of the older girls. Each one except for Leni, who, despite knowing about sex and masturbation, was still very unaware of the sleazy world of porn. Lori did her best to protect her sister from those kinds of things, knowing that Leni would not really understand. She had once tried for three hours to help a cat in an online video try to escape. Leni was the sweetest girl in the world, but she was as sharp as spoon.

Leni, Lana, and Lola all asked the same thing. 'What is pornographic?"

"I will explain when you are older." Lisa added.

Lori finally shifted her gaze to Lucy. There was a little concern as to what the little girl of darkness knew about sex. She was not sure she was really ready to know or answer the kinds of questions that floated in the aether of Lucy's mind.

"Lisa explained things to me as well." Lucy said. "I wanted to know what a necrophiliac was after a boy called me one at school."

There was a collective hiss as four of the three older girls all inhaled through gritted teeth at the insult. Lori made a mental note to later find out who said that Lucy and to have Lynn deal with the person.

"What is a necrophiliac?" Leni, Lynn, Lana, and Lola all asked together.

"Don't ask." The rest of girls responded in unison.

"Your not are you?" Luan asked. "Cause there could be **G** _ **rave**_ circumstances _'_ missy. HAHAHA. Get it?"

"My soul mate is a vampire." Lucy reminded them. "But as you all are quick to point out, vampires are not real."

"That uh, that doesn't really answer the question dude." Luna said.

Lucy smiled, sending a cold chill down the spines of the rest of her sisters, each one moving an inch further away from her. The creepy child of despair enjoyed making her sisters wonder about her dark nature. She often dialed it up a bit in attempts to keep them on edge.

"Ok." Lori said, trying to get everyone back on track. "So they know about sex. That's one problem taken care of." Suddenly something had occurred to Lori. "Lucy said that you have camera's in all of the rooms." Lori addressed Lisa. "That means you have video of Lincoln ... "Lori could not finish the sentence.

"That is correct." Lisa said. "That is to say you would be correct about my having video surveillance of all the living quarters in the house. However, the one in Lincoln's room was disabled the last time Lynn slept in there following another altercation with Lucy." The girls all looked at Lisa as if she had just spoken in a long-lost language. "Lynn threw a football in there and broke it." She sighed.

Lori was relieved that Lisa did not have video of Lincoln's adventures in snake charming. She made another mental note to later talk to Lisa alone about removing the camera's from all the bedrooms, and deleting any video of the girls, if there was any. She was thankful that none of the other girls seemed to make the connection yet, she did not need a sister brawl to erupt while they were figuring out how to deal with the current situation. The stress was starting to give Lori a headache.

"What is misterbatting?" Lana asked.

"Nothing." Lisa told her. "However masturbation is the act of ..."

"LISA!" Lori yelled again.

Lisa sighed. "I'll tell you when you are older."

"Dudes this conversation might be a bit too mature for the younger girls to handle." Luna said. Lisa cleared her throat, making Luna turn to her. "Except for Lisa of course."

Lola and Lana protested, not liking the idea of not being involved in any kind of talks. Lori and the rest of sisters all agreed that the topic could be too much for them to handle as well as too much for Lincoln, knowing that his younger sister were also aware of his meat packing activities.

"I know about it." Lucy said.

Another collective gasp nearly sucked the air from the room. Even Lisa appeared to be taken aback by the revelation. No one wanted to ask, yet they all needed to address the question that now haunted the room.

"How? Why? You don't?" Was all Lori was able to get out of her mouth, deathly afraid of the answer to each question.

"I was there when Lynn got caught." She stated.

Lynn's face drained of color, her skin going pale white as her eyes grew wide with fright and embarrassment. Once the shock of the news had reached her brain, she suddenly turned a bright red. The embarrassment of having been caught by Luna was bad enough but now she had learned she accidentally exposed Lucy to something she was far too young to fully understand. She quickly buried her face in her arms as she brought her knees to her chest. Lynn was far too terrified and ashamed to make eye contact with anyone, especially Lucy.

"But you weren't even there dude." Luna said.

"The vents." Lucy added.

"Ahhh." The other sisters all said.

"Well that really made Lynn **C** _ **lam**_ up. HAHAHA." Luan joked.

Lynn leapt to her feet and charged at Luan. She attacked the young comedian, who desperately tried to defend herself by closing her eyes and slapping blindly in the air, hoping to land a blow that would make her sister retreat. However, Lynn was able to dodge the slapfest with ease, and took her sister by the neck. wrapping her arm around tight in a headlock.

"Help! Help! I can't breathe!" Luan yelled with panic.

Lori pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a slight headache approaching. The meeting was quickly derailing and all they had really done was make jokes and learn that their younger sisters understood what sex was. They were still no where on what to do about Lincoln.

"Lynn ease up your choking her." Lori told her.

"It's not that, it's her fingers" Luan joked.

Luna tried like hell not to laugh. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold it in but just couldn't do it. The dam burst and she fell off Leni's bed holding her ribs, laughing harder than she had in a long time, getting an odd look of confusion from Leni.

"I don't get it." The ditzy blonde said.

"It's an attempt at humor about a female ..." Lisa started to explain, then glanced over to Lola and Lana. She walked over to Leni, motioned for her lean down, and whispered the explanation in her ear.

"Lynn that is totes gross." Leni said, before her lips curled into a small smile.

"ALRIGHT!" Lori yelled. "I am literally getting sick and tired of this. Lynn let Luan go. Luan shut up. Lola and Lana go to your rooms and play something or fight or whatever. Just give us a moment alone with Lincoln. The rest of you woman up, we gotta go talk to our brother about his after hours activities."

* * *

Well there you have it guys. This part was alot of fun to write, and Luan's joke at Lynn still makes me laugh when I think about it. Kind of makes me sad that we are almost at the end, next up is ... the climax. Sorry there was no excuse for that one.


	4. Caught Part 4

Well everyone it has all been leading up to this. The final part of Caught is here. I have to admit I am sad that we have come to the end of the story. I really enjoyed everyone's reactions, reviews and support.

It goes without saying, but I will say anyways. I own nothing, the characters here all belong to their respective owners and said owners will probably put a price on my head for writing this story.

* * *

Caught Part 4: Knock Knock Knocking On Lincoln's Door aka Things Get Awkward

Lana and Lola reluctantly did as they were told. Both girls protested and mumbled to themselves about how it was unfair to be left out and that they did not like being bullied by their older sisters. Once they were safely in their room the rest of the girls all walked to Lincoln's room and stood outside the door. They looked to each other for moral support as they silently asked themselves if they were ready to talk to their little brother about sex and masturbation.

Lori took a deep breath and was about to knock when she heard a faint noise from inside the room. It sounded like the squeaking of bed springs. She quickly realized what was going on in the room and buried her face in her hands.

" Oh god oh god oh god." Lori said, shaking her head.

"Ewww he's at it again? After I just caught him?" Leni said.

"He's determined, gotta give him that." Lynn added.

"That and sweat sock." Luan joked.

"Dude, if Lori or Lynn don't kill you, I will." Luna told the young comedian.

Lori lightly knocked on the door. The sound continued. She assumed that he did not hear them knock. She debated on whether or not to just come back when he had finished up. Lisa finally decided to take the initiative and pounded on the door like a landlord looking for late rent.

"Come in." Lincoln said.

The noise continued.

"Ewww." Leni danced around flailing her hands, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok I don't think I can do this now." Lynn said, starting to walk off. Lori quickly snatched her little sister by the collar of her shirt to stop her from leaving.

"That is indeed a bit disturbing." Lisa commented.

"Linky ... it's us. Your sisters." Lori said. "We uh, were coming in ok."

They shielded their eyes and entered the room, the door made a long-drawn-out creak as they slowly entered. The sound grew louder. The girls all frowned as they huddled around each other, deeply disturbed by their brothers unwillingness to stop. The noise grew more intense and much faster, now accompanied by the sound of rubber hitting wood.

"Wow he is really going at it." Lynn leaned in and whispered to Luan.

"Doesn't he know that speed kills. Or in this case chafes."

"What do you guys want?" Lincoln said.

Lori parted her fingers enough to look at her brother, but hoping to not get a look at what he was doing. She saw him on the edge of his bed playing with an old paddle ball he had found in the attic a few weeks ago. It was one of their fathers old toys that he kept for some unknown reason.

"Guys, its only a paddle ball." Lori told the rest of the girls.

The sisters all lowered their hands and let out a collective sigh. Lincoln looked to them, one eyebrow raised and a perplexed expression etched on his face. He was unsure as to why the girls had knocked before entering, something they never did. Or why they appeared to be so hesitant to enter the room. Then there was the whole thing with their eyes that really ... Suddenly It hit him like a bolt of lighting after yelling SHAZAM.

"Oh god." He said to himself. Lincoln looked to his sisters. All but Lisa and Lucy had forced smiles on their faces. Eight of his sisters now looked to him like he was a horny little boy who could not keep his hands out of his pants. "Leni!" Lincoln shrieked.

'I'm sorry Linky but I ... I just had to tell Lori." Leni apologized.

"But the rest of them?"

"We kind of had a meeting bro." Luna nervously said, biting her lower lip. "Sorry."

Lincoln felt like his body was a balloon, the air slowly being released. He wanted to make a break for it, running to the bathroom where he could lock the door and wait out the embarrassment. He could live in the bathroom until he was thirty, he was pretty sure he could. Lincoln quickly averted his gaze from his sisters, not wanting to look into their eyes, ashamed of what they thought of him. It was bad enough he could feel their judgmental eyes upon him, but now he felt like he had lost their respect. All over a stupid little mistake that was now making him look like he was a pervert.

"You guys don't understand." Lincoln tried to explain.

"It's ok Linky." Lori tried to reassure her brother. "We just wanted to talk."

"Why do you think I would want to talk about that with my sisters?" Lincoln tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to gain the attention of Lola and Lana, or god forbid his parents. The eight girls in front him were bad enough.

Lori looked to her sisters for support, hoping they could think of what to say to their little brother. Though it was her idea to do this, it had suddenly struck her that she was not sure what to say exactly. She knew what she wanted to talk about, but the words she wanted to use had escaped her after her brothers reaction. Although it was to be expected, it somehow caught her off guard as well. Thank goodness for Luna.

"Listen little bro." Luna started. "We know how bad it is to get busted."

"Excluding myself and Lucy of course." Lisa quickly added. "Simply due to the facet we are both too young and uninterested in the art of self pleasure."

Lincoln was both happy and disturbed by this knowledge. He shook his head, trying to find the words to explain to them that they didn't need to talk with him about anything. It was not what they thought.

"The point is, we all do it." Lori said. Lisa had quickly cleared her throat, making Lori roll her eyes and add. "Yes, except Lisa and Lucy. The point is that it is literally nothing to be ashamed of."

"Great. Not ashamed. Good talk. I will see you all at dinner." Lincoln tried liked hell to end the conversation before he learned more things about his sisters he did not want to know.

"We want you to know that it's not a bad thing." Lori walked over to her brother and started to sit on his bed. "Wait are these sheets clean?"

"They look all _**White**_ from here." Luan joked.

"You guys don't get it." Lincoln told them, hoping they would stop and listen to him.

"No little bro, we totally get it." Luna said. "We have all been caught at one time or another."

"Again I must note that neither Lucy nor myself have been caught in the act of masturbation." Lisa said, making Lincoln cringe at the word masturbation.

"Lisa please. We get it." Lori told her younger sister.

It appeared to Lori that her brother was not only feeling uncomfortable, but ashamed by his actions. She did not want to see that. She did not want him to feel like his sisters were judging him in any way for something that they had done themselves.

"Lincoln look, we don't think any less of you or see you as a pervert." She told him. "Literally everyone does it, and no one has the right to judge you for it. We will always see you as our little brother, and will love you no matter what."

"Yeah, you are our little Linky." Leni chimed in.

"Who just happens to play with his little Linky." Luan got out before taking an elbow in the gut from Lynn.

"You know bro, you should just barricade the door and put on some loud music." Luna said. "That's what I do when I feel frisky."

"Huh that's funny I do the same ..." Lori started to say, her voice trailing off as the other girls in the room all looked to her. "Kind of thing when I am studying." Her eyes darted back and forth hoping they all believed the lie.

Leni slowly turned to her older sister with a look as if she had just eaten a four-month-old meatball. She had often wondered why the door would be locked while Bruno Mars blasted from the speakers on her sisters computer. Now she wished she did not know.

Lynn stroked her chin, the idea setting off some kind of invisible light bulb above her head.

"Oh god no, I don't want to know this." Lincoln said.

"It's may seem awkward and embarrassing, but it's out there. And we just wanna help you." Lori told him.

Something shined up at Luna like beacon from the corner of her eye. Carelessly hid under her little brothers bed was a magazine. The glossy corner sticking out and catching the light from the lamp on his desk. Luna's curiosity had gotten the better of her, as she bent down and picked up the magazine. On the cover was a young woman in a school girl outfit, the plaid skirt she wore hiked up to reveal her upper thighs. Her lips were pursed together to match the seductive look and wink she gave the camera. Her hands were firmly pressed against her breasts, which were barely covered by a black top. Luna smiled at the image, while Lincoln had finally decided it was time to curl up into a ball on his bed. He waited for the grim reaper to come and release him for his emotional distress.

"Nice bro." Luna commented. "School girl fantasies are the best. But I know a site that is much better than just a simple magazine."

"Luna!" Lori hissed. "You are not going to show our eleven year old brother where he can watch porn."

"Dude he already has porn." Luna said. "I'm just reminding him we live in the age of online videos. Our little bro deserves the best."

"May I remind you that a short while ago you all appeared to be severely traumatized by our brothers ventures into self pleasure." Lisa reminded them. "Now you fully intend to ensure he gets the maximum amount enjoyment that he can by viewing videos of others fornicating for money? Seems strange to me."

"And creepy." Lucy added.

"I'm sorry, but it just seems a shame that he is wasting time with photographs from ..." Luna checked the copyright date on the magazine. "From nineteen ninety-nine. Dudes this magazine is close to twenty years old. By now most of these girls have kids and maybe even c section scars."

"Doesn't mom have a c section scar?" Lynn asked.

"Dude don't say that Lynn, now he may accidentally picture mom while he is whacking it." Luna said. "That could scar our little bro for life."

"I'm already scarred for life, thank you very much." Lincoln weakly said from the bed.

"Don't be so overly dramatic." Lori told him.

"Let me just show you this site I go to real quick." Luna reached for his laptop. Lori looked to her with a scowl. "You could like it to dude." She teased Lori.

Lori knew that once Luna had set her mind to something there was little she could do to stop it. She would normally yell at her sister, which would cause a brawl, making both sisters eventually limp away licking their wounds. She did not want to get into that this time, feeling it was not worth the trouble and it could alert their parents to the situation. She also assumed that Luna would just show it to him later anyways. It was far easier to just let the rebellious young rocker have her way.

She looked to Lynn and Luan, about to tell them to leave the room, but was met with a strong look of defiance. They were not leaving, and not even their older sister could make them move. She assumed Lynn would find out about the site from Luna later anyways, and knew that Luan was just there to make jokes. At this point they had already passed the point of no return.

Luna typed the address into the browser on her brothers computer, leaning over to nudge him with her elbow as she winked at him. "You're going to like this trust me bro."

"I wish I could just die right now." Lincoln groaned.

"I could help with that." Lucy told her.

"Lucy if you get the knife I will let you hold it while I do it."

Lucy stopped to think about the tempting offer. She would dearly miss her brother, but it was not every day she got the chance to see death that close. Ultimately her love for her brother won out, as she could not picture her life without him.

As the site popped up on the computer screen Lori instructed Lucy and Lisa to leave the room and take Leni, who was curious as to what the other girls were looking at on the computer.

"If you will follow me Leni I have a new laser pointer that you may find both interesting and enjoyable." Lisa said leading her older sister out of the room.

"Oooh I love the shiny red dot." Leni said in a bubbly tone.

Lori, Luan, and Lynn all huddled around Luna on their brothers bed. Small pictures from various short pornographic scenes all loaded on to the page. Lori, Luan and Lynn all gasped at the things shown in the images. Luna clicked on a video that started to play. Lori wanted to cover Lynn and Luan's eyes but was too shocked by what they were all watching to even move. As Luna turned to her brother to show him the video she noticed that Lincoln had rolled of the bed and was attempting to smother himself with his pillow.

"What's wrong with him?" Lynn asked.

"Different **S** _ **trokes**_ for different folks." Luan joked.

Lincoln removed the pillow from his head and looked to his sisters. "There is fifty dollars on my desk. Please take the money and leave." He told them. "I beg you. I can not take anymore of this."

"Lincoln we are just trying to help you." Lori said. "We don't want you to be ashamed about anything you do. And we have always been a very open family."

"And I appreciate that." He said. "But there are somethings families should not do together. Watching porn together is pretty high up there."

The four remaining girls all looked to each other, realizing they may have indeed gone a little overboard. They meant well, trying to help Lincoln feel ok with himself and getting caught by Leni. They were a little freaked out at first, but thought it was best to try to help him through it. Now they saw that they could have made things more awkward than before.

"We're sorry Lincoln." Lori said. "We meant well." She started to get and head for the door with the rest of her sisters, but stopped. She turned to her little brother. "But before we go I want know. How much do you really know about sex?"

Lincoln poked his head up over his bed. He wanted this all to end so badly. He did not want to talk to his sisters about sex or anything relating to it. Yet the look in Lori's eyes made him realize that she was worried about him. She was concerned that he was too young and did not want him learning the wrong things from the wrong people. She was being his big sister.

"Dad tried to explain it to me once." Lincoln sighed. The whole room shared a shudder. "But they also taught us some stuff in school with a sex ed class."

"And you understood everything? No lingering questions?" Lori asked.

"Well there were questions, but I was too embarrassed to ask in class." Lincoln confessed.

"Like what?" Lori was not sure she was ready to answer the questions he might ask, but felt it better for her to explain things than have him learn it from the kids at school.

"Well the sex stuff seems pretty straight forward." Lincoln said.

"It can be side to side and upside down as well." Luan remarked, to a groaning audience of annoyed siblings.

"I was wondering how you know when you are ready. Like when you know if it's the right person or not." Lincoln said.

Lori's thoughts suddenly shifted to Ronnie Anne and the thoughts she had earlier in her room. She wondered if he was thinking about doing stuff with Ronnie Anne. The thought scared her a little, knowing that her little brother was still too young to be fooling around with anyone. Lincoln, seeing the look on Lori's face picked up on what she had been thinking.

"I know I am not ready for that yet." He quickly added. "I just know that the day is coming."

Luna quickly slapped her hand over Luan's mouth as the young comedian began to address the joke that hung in air. This was one pun that everyone in the room was more than happy to let die. Luan glared at her sister, daggers shot from her eyes as she was intensely pissed at the missed opportunity.

"There is no real easy way to explain that one Lincoln. You'll just know. From now until then you will find yourself sexually attracted to a lot of girls, and the thought will cross your mind. But when it's finally time you will just feel it in your heart." Lori told him.

"And in your penis." Luan said, breaking free from Luna's grasp.

"Dude I will get the duct tape." Luna warned her sister.

"Until that day ... " Lori's eyes shifted towards Luan. "Arrives." She said, making Luan's face contort in disappointment. "You have ways of dealing with your desires. Which you seem to have already discovered."

Lincoln hid his face with both hands, not wanting to get back to the topic that started this whole conversation.

"Don't worry we won't start the conversation over again." Lori smiled at her little brother.

They all left his room, with Luna placing the laptop on his desk after closing the window with the porn site. Lincoln crawled back up on his bed and looked to the ceiling, trying hard to erase the last few minutes of his life from his mind. All except that last little moment with Lori. That he was actually grateful for. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a magazine. It was a catalog from a small-time Ace Savvy fan club he had ordered out of the back of one of his comics. The company, All Aces, did not yet have a website, so all merchandise had to be ordered through a print catalog.

"This is all your fault." He said to the catalog. "If you had a website like most decent companies then I wouldn't have been on my bed in my underwear trying to get a stupid pen to work so I could fill out your forums."

Lincoln dropped the catalog on the floor next to the dirty magazine that Rusty had found. He brought it over to show him and Clyde then dropped it and kicked it under the bed when one of his sisters burst into his room. He must have forgotten to take it home. Lincoln made a mental note to make Rusty pay for the hell he had just experienced.

Later that night the family had all gathered for dinner. In a rare occasion they brought out the table extension so they could all sit together in celebration of their fathers new raise. Pizza was ordered, yet not paid for as the poor delivery boy was met at the door with a mild electric shock that sent him scurrying like a cockroach after turning on the kitchen light. Twelve pizzas were brought into the house, enough so each member of the family could have three slices each, except Lily who was happy with her mashed peas baby food.

The conversation at the table was held mostly by their parents, Lisa, Lola, and Lana. The rest of the girls and Lincoln had all avoided eye contact with each other and only answered questions when asked. Despite their best intentions, his sisters had failed at taking into account the number of awkward dinners that would follow their talk. Lincoln was the first to finish and to be excused from the table, trying to go back to his room to hide until the day had ended. It would still be a long week ahead of him, it would be an even longer month. He was sure things would eventually return to normal, it would just take time.

That night when everyone was in their rooms, Lincoln lay on his bed, his mind filled with action scenes of Ace Savvy beating up bad guys and future opportunities for him and Ronnie Anne to hang out. He didn't want to think about sex or even sex with Ronnie Anne. He was eleven years old and even the thought of kissing his not-quite-yet girlfriend made him nervous. Sex was a thought that was still a long ways away for him.

Before he was able to close his eyes and drift off into dreamland, he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door. He was at least glad that this huge misunderstanding had now prompted his sisters to knock before entering his room. He never had much to hide, but the respect was a welcome change of pace. Lincoln slid off his bed with a sigh and went to the door. Standing in the hall were Leni, Luan, and Lucy, all were dressed for bed and the two older sisters shared a baffled look.

"What's wrong guys?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori kicked me out of the room." Leni told him.

"Sigh." Lucy said. "Lynn kicked me out as well."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before Luna would _**Ax**_ me to leave. HAHAHA." Luan joked. "But seriously I got no where to sleep."

Suddenly the four sibling had heard the muffled sound of music coming from the three bedrooms the girls had been ejected from. They all stood outside of Lincoln's room looking to each other. Then, as their minds had quickly solved the puzzle as to why the girls were so abruptly asked to leave the comfort of their beds, their faces contorted as if they had tasted a particularly sour piece of candy. Luna's advice from the earlier conversation ringing in their head, made them realize what was now going on. The thought of what their sisters were doing alone in their rooms, dug its way into each of them, planting seeds that would soon grow into a disturbing mental image none of them wanted.

"Ewww." Leni said.

"I'll go get the knife." Lucy said, walking for the stairs.

"Lucy hold on." Lincoln ran to his sister. "You'll need help to get dad's good knife." He told her as he walked with the little goth girl.

"Well I guess they really needed to _**Finger**_ some stuff out alone. HAHAHA." Luan joked. "Oh I grossed myself out again."

The End

* * *

That is it everyone. Hope the end did not disappoint you too much. I just thought it would be alot funnier if it were all just a misunderstanding. Now I'm not saying there will not be a sequel or follow up at sometime, there could be. But between other stories I am writing, and the fact that I don't have any ideas, and I would hate to ruin this by just rushing something, it could be awhile.

So it was fun, thanks again to everyone who stuck around for this. And if your interested I have more Loud House stories out there you can check out if you want.


End file.
